I Know He's Up To Something
by NeverGoesToSleep
Summary: An AleHeather oneshot I wrote to sort out my brain. Takes place after Walk Like An Egyptian, Parts 1 & 2. Heather's POV. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy!


***Hey, so this is just a little AleHeather oneshot I wrote. I don't have any experience with this couple, or writing from Heather's point of view, but I think I probably did okay. This takes place the night after they leave Egypt, so right after the first episodes of season one. Enjoy!***

_Alejandro is no good. _ I've known him for a day and I can already see that! I saw what he was trying to pull in Egypt, with those compliments and blowing kisses. Luckily, my team of girls are smart enough to be unaffected. Izzy's not on our team anymore, but when she was she was too crazy to care anyways. Sierra loves Cody way too much to much to even look at another guy. Courtney's suddenly claiming she has a heart and actually gives a crap about that green-haired vandal, and Gwen _totally _has a thing for him. You should see those two right now. They started freaking out about an hour ago when Chris came back without Duncan because he tossed him off the plane with groudy boy.

That's why I was wandering the plane right now. Courtney and Gwen's nonsensical rambling about the criminal was seriously getting annoying. I just had to get away.

My wedges pounded on the unstable wooden floor as I walked around by the confessional. That latin boy is really rattling my chains. I know something's up with him, I mean, how can someone be so good-looking and NOT be evil? Wait! No, he's not good looking! He's just-uh well he appears to be good-looking on the camera I meant. In real life he's really nothing special, rather bland-looking really. I walked into the cockpit area of the plane, just wanting to sink down into the comfy passenger seat and hopefully get some rest without the annoyances bothering me. I wasn't exactly prepared for what I saw.

Chef was lying on the ground in a navy and chocolate brown heap, his breath heavy and fast. I instinctively kneeled down next to him-out of pure curiosity, of course. His eyes were flickering open and close, as were his levels of consciousness. I looked around, expecting to find a piece of the cheap ceiling that must have fallen off and hit him in the head, but instead I found Alejandro. Standing at the wheel, steering this cruddy plane smoothly and like a pro. I got back on my feet again and stared at him with a fury I was half-faking.

"What is this?" I questioned. "This is not how you win the game!" I added. Maybe he doesn't speak english as well as we had all figured.

"Relax, Senorita, I didn't do this." He said in that silky smooth, seductive voice of his. No! Stop it Heather, you do not like him!

"You're the only one that could have!" I argued, "Everyone else is either awake or rambling on about D." I said. I stood there with my hands on my hips, occasionally sneaking a peek at Chef to see if he was dead or not. But he wasn't, and Alejandro didn't answer me for a long while. He had his eyes fixed to the silvery-black night sky and the controls in front of him. He pressed buttons and shifted the steering wheel all over the place until the slight rumbling the plane had been experiencing ever since we stepped foot on this death trap had now ceased to exist, and despite the tan teenager not having his hands on the steering wheel, the plane was still running better than ever.

"You see, Mi amor, I merely fixed the plane." He said to me, now finally looking to me once more with a piercing green gaze that bore right into and past every defense system I had built up over the last twenty four hours. My head was screaming at me to put them back up, that I should stay away, but my heart was telling me otherwise. My quickly, quickly beating heart was telling me to let him in, he wasn't going to me. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me. I would never let him.

He hadn't said a word as he walked over to where I was standing. With every step he took towards me, I could feel my heart start to beat faster tenfold. It was a rush, the adrenaline was surging through my body. I felt invincible, like nothing or no one could ever stop me. It was the feeling I always wanted, the upper hand, the _power_. It was so intoxicating, so hot, so passionate, I never wanted it to stop.

He was now standing not three inches away from me, looking up at me with those eyes again. Those beautiful, enticing, conniving eyes. He put a flaming hot hand on my chin and lifted my face to look at him.

"What-what are you..." I tried to say, but I stopped when his soft, warm kiss pulled me into him. I didn't want to kiss back at first, after all he _is_ the enemy, but then I thought of those eyes of his. I wanted them, and the person belonging to them to be mine, no matter how suspicious I was of him, and Chef just lying there on the floor, passing out. I snuggled myself closer to him and buried myself deeper within his kiss.

***So does anyone else notice Heather occasionally calls Duncan "D''? Maybe it's just because I'm a Duncan stalker, but anyways. I hope you guys liked this, and I didn't completely butcher Alejandro and Heather's characters. I'll leave the Chef passed out thing to your own imagination. xD Please give me a few good, solid, reviews. I'd love it so much! Thanks for reading!***


End file.
